


Around the corner

by cosmicbeatle



Category: 1960s - Fandom, The Beatles, bands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, McLennon, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbeatle/pseuds/cosmicbeatle
Summary: John and Paul work with each other and constantly pick little things to tease the other one about.  The two could never really turn out to be friends, or more, could they?Paul hates John, John likes messing with Paul.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many ideas to not jot them down into a Mclennon fic, so please enjoy yet another story. (=

Working with John Lennon was the biggest drag one could ever experience, or at least Paul thought so. He couldn’t stand the older man’s sarcasm, jokes, and notions. He just couldn’t. So when time came to clock out, Paul adored the idea and quickly left the store. Usually this worked, but of course today John had to stop him.  
“Paul!”  
Paul thought about acting as if he couldn’t hear the man, just continuing on with his walk to his car, but one knew that this wouldn’t be easy so he gave in.  
“Yes?” Paul said with a swift turn, now facing John.  
“You left your scarf.”  
“Oh..” Paul was slightly embarrassed at the fact that he left his belongings somewhere where John could easily pick it up and keep it if he wanted.  
“Can I have it back?”  
“Yeah, under one condition.” John stated, smirking at the younger man knowing that he was about to get his way.  
Paul hated it.  
“What, John? I have to go soon.”  
“Oh come on luv, I know you’re not that busy.”  
“How could you possibly know that?”  
“Well now that I think about it, yer quite pretty so maybe you do have plans tonight, eh?” John says, causing Paul to blush a bit.  
John loves doing this to Paul. Just to get into his head.  
“I do, actually.”  
“Oh, who with?”  
“John! Can I just have my scarf back?” Paul pleaded, clearly annoyed.  
“Oh yes, sorry Macca.” John said as he handed the scarf back.  
“What did you want anyway? Said you had one condition.”  
“Well, if you’re so busy tonight, then I’ll have to reschedule the idea.”  
Paul couldn’t quite understand. Was John trying to become his friend? Flirt with him? Or just blatantly tease him?  
“Well, see you Monday then.” And with that Paul backed away from the man and got into his vehicle.  
~•~•~•~  
Paul had plans to hang with George, a longtime friend of his that he met in school. The two loved listening to records, playing music, and just dreaming of their futures. Paul wanted to be in a band, performing and creating his own tunes. The two loved the idea, they just needed two more people. 

“What about John?” George asked, curiously.  
“What about him?” Paul answered bitterly.  
“Well, can he play anything? Is he good at singing?”  
“George, you’re actin’ as if we’re best friends.”  
“I know, but it wouldn’t hurt to try. If we dislike his playin’ we can kick ‘im out.” George stated.  
Paul looked at his mate as if he were an insane person.  
“I don’t know George.”  
“Come on, just try it out? At least talk to him. Plus who knows, that could make your working experience with him better.”  
“Fine, I’ll try.”  
“Good!”  
“But, no funny business.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” George asked, confused by his friend’s statement.  
“I know how you can be sometimes with guys like him. He’s very macho and such.”  
This statement made George blush a bit.  
“No funny business.” George agreed.  
~•~•~•~  
Paul walked around his room, holding his records. He had a long day and really wasn’t looking forward to talking John, his annoying coworker, into joining his band. It seemed as if their cruel notions towards each other were going to go straight down the drain. Paul couldn't just suddenly be nice to him.  
If Paul was being honest, he kind of liked their constant bickering.  
“Whatever.” He said aloud.  
Suddenly his phone rang, thinking that it was just George he let it ring. Paul needed space from people right now or he was sure to go insane.  
‘At least it’s Friday.’ He thought.  
The whole idea of asking John to join was starting to nag at Paul. He never really actually talked to the guy, except for their teasings amongst each other, so he really doesn’t know who this John character actually is. The person behind the sarcastic remarks, the smirks, the laughter. Who is John Lennon? Paul figured that this couldn’t be a terrible idea, maybe they could actually become friends out of the whole ordeal. Paul laughed aloud at the thought.  
“Just for the band. Just to start it off, get somewhere, then we can kick him out.”  
-


	2. How could this be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, Paul finally asked John to join his band. Maybe it’ll work out?

Paul had two days off, two days of peaceful afternoons, two days of being able to be completely lazy if he had wanted. Two days of-  
Suddenly the phone was ringing off the wall.   
“Bloody hell!” Paul remarked. He had just wanted one day to himself. 

“Hello?”   
“Hey Paul,” A female’s voice echoed through the phone.   
“Hey, Cyn” Paul said with a smile.  
“Think we can hang out today? I have some time to kill.” She asks, making Paul’s heart beat a little faster. He has had a crush on Cynthia for a while now, ever since they had met at the Cavern Club, the two got along greatly.   
“Yeah sure, when?”   
“Anytime would work, if that’s alright?”   
“Sure. Usual place then?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, see you soon.” Paul says as he hangs up the phone, smiling to himself.   
-  
The two had decided to meet at a local Cafe in Liverpool, not too far from Paul’s own job. Paul had just hoped that John wasn’t working today as he’d likely come over and crash his date with Cynthia.

‘Wait, is this a date?’ Paul had thought to himself.   
“Hey, you made it!” Cyn exclaimed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Paul.  
“Yeah, glad to finally see you again, luv.” He smiled and walked into the cafe with her wrapped around his arm.   
As the two found their seats Paul had begun to start small talk. He didn’t quite know where this would be heading so, what’s the worst that could happen?  
“How have you been lately, Cyn?”   
“I’ve been good, and you?”  
“Good.”  
“How’s work been? That John character hasn’t been messing with you anymore?” She adds with a giggle.  
“He’s been rather interesting really. George thinks I should ask him to join our band.” Paul says, not ready for Cynthia’s response.   
“Paul, no. You hate him! Why would you want to do that?” She exclaims.   
Paul laughs a bit, “I know, it’s insane! But, what if he’s really good, y’know? Then we could actually get somewhere.”   
Cynthia nods. “Alright, but don’t come crying to me when it all goes badly!” She laughs.   
The two continue their “date” as Paul would like to call it, and soon return home.   
Or that’s where Paul would’ve gone if he didn’t spot John in their store, working, looking very respectable.   
‘Heh, he’s probably messing around. Wouldn’t hurt if I-‘   
But Paul held himself back, should he really go and ask John to join? What could go wrong?   
Everything.

Eventually though, Paul gains the courage to enter the shop and catch John’s attention.   
“Hello Paulie. How could I help you today?” He says in his fake posh accent. Paul couldn’t help but giggle, “I have a very weird question for you.”   
“Paulie! You can’t ask me things like that in our workplace! Think about the children who could overhear!” John says, trying his hardest not to laugh.   
“John, be serious! I’m wonderin’ if you’d like to join my band.”   
…  
“Hello? John?”   
“Excuse me, Macca. Did you just ask me to join your band?”   
“I think so, if you don’t want to then just say so, don’t make a big deal out of it.” Paul says, his arm resting on the counter with his head in his hand. Annoyed.   
“How could I turn you down on an offer like that?”   
“Wait, you want to join?”   
“Of course I do! But under one condition.”  
“What?”  
“I’m the leader.”  
-  
“Really? He said he’d join? Damn. I didn’t see this actually happening.” George says, confused and a bit concerned for his friend’s mental state.   
“Yes, he decided to join but he wants to be the bloody leader!”   
“I don’t know, Paul. This could work.”  
“But, he may make it horrible!”  
“Paul, putting your old married life with John Lennon aside, I think we could actually get somewhere with our music.”   
“We. Aren’t. Married.”   
“Whatever. You two seem to be!” George says with a laugh.   
“But really, we’ll see how it all works out, okay?”   
“Fine.”   
“Want to get fish and chips later?”  
“Of course I would, what kind of question is that?”  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in so long! To be fair, I have created many one shots so I may just post those aside from this story. Okok bye!


End file.
